Criminal
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. No tenia vida antes, me obligaban a ser como ellos querían, me harte, ya no soportaba mas eso y decidí escapar, y solo pudo ser una persona quien me cambiara la vida, de lo que estoy mas que segura es que... Estoy enamorada de un... Criminal...


Hola aqui Ҝᵾӄᶅᵾ Ӎᶖӄᶒᶅᶅᵾ *-* Jeje, les traigo un fic de Kaoru y Butch! :D si! los mas Rawwww! Ok no ._. jajaja pero bueno me inspire con mi ultima obsecion o.O Britney Spears - Criminal jajajaja si lo se .-.

Bueno y nada aqui se los dejo, apenas escuche la canción hoy dije... Es perfecta para ellos dos! Si aja! Bueno, entonces si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen esto o si quieren no... como quieran! :)

La cancion Criminal no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_Criminal_**

Estaban Kaoru con su "prometido" en una fiesta de alta sociedad que organizaban sus padres para anunciar su compromiso, y estos estaban platicando amenamente con otros invitados, bueno excepto Kaoru, la cual estaba desinteresada en la conversación y estaba distraída mirando hacia otro lugar

Dave: volteo para hablarle a Kaoru – Deja de estar mirando como estúpida por todos lados, es embarazoso, ahora voltea y déjame ver tu hermoso rostro – ella giro su cabeza hacia otro lado – Hey! – tomo su cara fuertemente y la empezó a apretar- Oye, cuando yo te hable mírame a la cara! – ella se zafó de su agarre y se fue corriendo al baño, Dave volvió a la conversación con los invitados

Ya en el baño Kaoru empieza a derramar lágrimas

Kaoru: Porque? Porque mis padres me comprometieron con ese desgraciado – cerro los ojos y le escurrieron mas lagrimas – Mi vida es una desgracia, y lo será mucho peor cuando me case con el – sollozo con lagrimas amargas, sacó pequeño un pañuelo de su bolso y se empezó a limpiar la lagrimas, se miro al espejo y observo con delicadeza su bello rostro, tomo uno de los perfumes que estaban ahí y se perfumo para de nuevo salir afuera, pero cuando salió encontró a su prometido coqueteando con una tipa cualquiera

Dave: Eres muy hermosa – le dijo mientras ella estaba jugando con su corbata – Sabes? Yo… – fue interrumpido porque Kaoru estaba llegando

Kaoru: Que esta pasando aquí? – dijo molesta y mirando a la chica

Dave: Oh, lo siento tanto – le dijo a la chica – Ven aquí! – jalo a Kaoru del brazo y la saca afuera de la fiesta

Kaoru: Suéltame! Estúpido! Me lastimas – dijo forcejeando con el

Dave: le dio una cachetada – Para que aprendas! – esto fue visto pon un chico que estaba caminado por ahí, y este vino corriendo y le propino varios golpes en el estomago a Dave y tirándolo al suelo

?: Te encuentras bien? – dijo mirándola y dirigiéndose hacia su moto

Kaoru: Si… espera – se dirigió hacia Dave y lo pateo en su parte baja – Ahora estoy bien – sonrió y fue hacia la moto del joven subiendo – Por cierto, cual es tu nombre? – pregunto abrazándose a su espalda

?: Me llamo Butch – dijo arrancando su moto y saliendo de la fiesta

Iban manejando la moto por las calles de Tokio, por cada parte de la hermosa ciudad, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Butch en las afueras de la ciudad, de pronto llegaron, entraron al departamento y Kaoru encontró varios periódicos en donde ella descubre que él es un prófugo de la justicia

Kaoru: (Con que es un Criminal…) pensó, se dirigió a uno de los lockers que estaban cerca de ahí y abrió uno, para su sorpresa encontró una pistola, la cual observo y luego volteo para encontrarse con los ojos de Butch (Si, definitivamente es un Criminal…) sonrió para sus adentros, alzo la mirada y miro fijamente a los ojos de el

Butch: No deberías ver esto – dijo viendo que ella sostenía el arma – Pero, que mas da – sonrió y empezó a acariciar su rostro, pero ella se acercó rápidamente a él y lo empezó a besar, ambos se besaron intensamente y se dirigieron a la cama de él, y empezaron a consumar su acto de amor

Kaoru: comenzó a sentir que él le daba besos mas profundos y los recibió, pero recordó lo que su mamá le dijo hace algunos años atrás antes de comprometerla con Dave

~Flashback~  
Mitsuko: Hija, hagas lo que hagas nunca tengas un amor no correspondido, nunca te enamores de alguien que no es para ti, menos si es alguien que no vale la pena, un bueno para nada, un vago, alguien que no te sea fiel – dijo con un tono algo melancólico  
Kaoru: Claro mamá, pero porque me dices esto, todavía no tengo edad para pensar en eso – ella tenia 15 años en esa época – No se porque me dijiste eso…  
Mitsuko: Para que estés preparada para la vida Kaoru – acaricio su mejilla – Mi linda Kaoru  
~Fin del Flashback~

Kaoru: (Se que me dijiste que me alejara, que no valía la pena, que no tiene corazón, pero mamá, estoy enamorada de un Criminal…) pensó y se dejo llevar por las caricias de Butch, el empezó a besar todo su cuerpo y ella lo disfrutaba…

A la mañana siguiente estaba Kaoru dormida en la cama, pero abrió los ojos y vio a Butch llegar con el desayuno

Butch: Buenos días hermosa – dijo entregándole una taza de café, dándole un beso en la frente y echándose nuevamente en la cama

Kaoru: Gracias – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, se separo de él y se recostó en su pecho (Es un villano, mata por diversión, es impredecible, pero estoy enamorada de un Criminal) sonrió (Perdóname mamá por no cumplir lo que me dijiste, pero este tipo me encanta!) se aferro de su pecho y cerro los ojos, ella había decidido dejar la alta sociedad y estar con uno de los prófugos mas buscados y peor convertirse en su cómplice, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba feliz y enamorada

Ya por la tarde Butch y Kaoru estaban en el supermercado "comprando" víveres, y ella estaba en la sección de enlatados escogiendo comida

Kaoru: empezó a ver todo, pero de pronto recordó que tenia el arma oculta bajo su chaqueta, volteo disimuladamente y vio que Butch estaba en el otro lado viéndola, ella sonrió, levanto su polo, saco el arma y apunto hacia el cajero – Entregue todo si no quiere morir! Rápido, rápido! – apuro, mientras Butch se dirigía a ayudarla sacando todos los billetes y salieron corriendo un auto en donde una señora iba a abrirlo, pero él le robo su bolso y los dos se subieron y arrancaron el auto para dirigirse al departamento

Cuando llegaron Butch encendió el televisor y vio que en las noticas salieron los dos como buscados por la policía, informaron que el primero Butch Him ya era buscado por diferentes delitos, de asesinato, robo, etc; y la segunda Kaoru Matsubara era la ex heredera a la fortuna Matsubara, ahora convertida en una criminal

Butch: Maldición! – dijo azotando su puño contra la mesa

Kaoru: Tranquilo, al menos no saben donde estamos – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de el

Butch: Si, lo se, pero en cualquier momento nos podrían descubrir! – dijo molesto

Kaoru: se puso en frente de el, tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos – Pero, mientras eso no ocurra, estaremos bien dijo, para luego besarlo, el tomo su cintura y la beso mas apasionadamente

Butch: empezó a cargarla y a dirigirla hacia la ducha, los dos se quitaron su ropa y entraron a bañarse juntos, se besaban y se abrazaban mientras sentían que eran uno

Cuando salieron se cambiaron, pero empezaron a escuchar unas sirenas de policía que venían de afuera

Kaoru: Nos encontraron! – dijo avisándole, algo preocupada

Butch: Lo se – dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Policía: Salgan! Los tenemos rodeados! No servirá de nada que escapen! – grito la policía

Kaoru: Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo retrocediendo

Butch: Si… confías en mi? – dijo retrocediendo y chocándose con la espalda de Kaoru

Kaoru: Claro que si! – dijo mirándolo de reojo ya que ambos estaban volteados, ella tomo su mano, se besaron, la policía empezó a disparar, pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban disparando a todo el departamento, ellos seguían besándose, si ese beso seria el ultimo tenían que disfrutarlo – Te amo – dijo soltando una pequeña lagrima

Butch: Yo también hermosa – dijo limpiándole la lágrima – Pero este no es el fin – tomo su mano y la jalo, salieron por una ventana escondida y con cautela se dirigieron afuera y vieron las camionetas de policía, la moto de Butch solo estaba a unos metros de estas

Policía: entro derribando la puerta y apuntando con el arma buscando a los criminales, pero no encontraron nada, tomo su intercomunicador – Los Criminales abandonaron el edificio, copiado? Los Criminales abandonaron el edificio – apago su intercomunicador

Ya con la moto tomada los dos subieron rápidamente y se perdieron de la vista de los policías, ahora seguían un nuevo camino, a una nueva vida

Kaoru: Butch… juras que nunca mas volveremos? – dijo volteando su cabeza para ya no ver a la policía

Butch: Claro que si hermosa, te lo juro – dijo acelerando mas, saliendo de la ciudad y dirigiéndose hacia el horizonte

Kaoru: Eso espero… – se aferro a su espalda abrazándolo fuertemente (Este amor que siento no es racional, es físico, todas las razones ya no existen, no lo puedo negar, me encanta este tipo…) sonrió (Estoy enamorada… de un… Criminal…)

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
